Generally, there are a lot of different types of shoes that can be worn for various occasions. Shoes range from those that are tied tightly to feet with laces, Velcro or the like to flip flops that are made for the heel to release during a stride so that the heel flips on and off the back of the foot. Another type of shoe is one with a harder sole so that it is not made to flip on and off the heel, but lacks laces or Velcro or other attachment mechanism to retain the heel in contact with the insole. These types of shoes are often made to be worn without socks, or at least that may be a preference for the shoe wearer. An example of this type can include high heels or other fashionable shoes. When women walk in high heel shoes, the women often need to grip the toe box of the shoe with the ball of the foot and/or toes to retain the shoe on the foot. However, this can result or allow the heel to lift off of the insole during a normal stride. This heel lifting problem can be solved by shoes that are too small, but this is not comfortable. As a result, women trying to buy shoes often have to decide whether to get the shoes too small or get shoes that fit but will result in their lifting or moving laterally with respect to the insole, even while toe gripping the shoe. The problem of heel lift from the insole occurs because the manufacturers make a heel of a shoe for a one size fits all paradigm; however, heels are different shapes and sizes across different people, especially between genders.
Therefore, it would be advantageous for a device to reduce or inhibit the tendency for heel lift during a stride while a person is wearing a harder sole shoe without socks.